The present invention relates to a shock and vibration isolator for members, such as sonar arrays, mounted on a body which is under water, such as the hull of a ship or a submarine.
By way of background, sonar arrays are mounted on the submerged portion of a hull of a ship and on a submarine. The sonar arrays transmit signals to the instrumentation within the ship's body. However, in the interest of providing accurate signals, the sonar arrays must be mounted against shock and vibration forces to which the submerged body may be subjected.